


Love's One Hell of a Drug (the one where Kara forgets what eagles are called)

by UselessLesbianLaughter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Happy Ending, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, but not really but kind of, drunk!Kara, i feel like i have to tag that because most of my works have been dark lately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessLesbianLaughter/pseuds/UselessLesbianLaughter
Summary: Kara shows up on Lena's balcony one night. She's been drugged. She'll be alright but not before she makes some embarrassing confessions and manages to cuddle up to Lena on her couch. S5.“Are you alright?” Lena asked.Kara smiled and nodded, “I’m great,” she mumbled, half-asleep, “can’t see a thing but I’m good.”“Try opening your eyes,” Lena said.Kara did. Her eyelids felt heavy as she dragged them open. The world was very bright and intense all of a sudden. She blinked as her vision cleared and her eyes focused on Lena.“Oh, that’s better,” she smiled, “Lena! Hi! You are beautiful!”“Oh-kay. And you are drugged,” Lena replied, “you think you can stand?”“You mean I’m not?”
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 24
Kudos: 733





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thought i'd throw ya'll a fluffy oneshot after the last angst rollercoaster i posted (and before the next one)

One moment she was flying, the next she was crashing. She didn’t know what was happening but she did know where to go, an instinct somewhere in the pit of her stomach taking her to safety. Supergirl landed on Lena Luthor’s office’s balcony with a thud and promptly passed out. It was the middle of the night and Lena had long gone home.

Lena returned in the wee hours of the morning when the sun had yet to finish rising. Her heels clicked on the marble flooring in the hallway. She was working incredibly hard on maintaining her composure while the coffee cup in her hand was scalding her skin.

Opening the door to her office, the first thing she saw was a familiar form clad in blue, in a heap just behind the glass door to her balcony. Lena dropped her coffee and her bags instinctively and rushed over to Kara, pulling the door open with all the force in her body.

“Kara!” she cried out, “Oh my God, what happened, are you okay? Kara, can you hear me? Kara?”

She didn’t get a response. Hyperventilating at this point, Lena kneeled down and cradled Kara’s limp form in her arms. She cupped Kara’s cheek with her palm. She was still warm. Lena leaned down to hear if she was breathing. She was. _Thank God._

“Please wake up, Kara,” she pleaded, a symphony of desperation playing in her voice. She was just about to call for help when Kara shifted in her arms. She murmured something softly.

“Are you alright?” Lena asked.

Kara smiled and nodded, “I’m great,” she mumbled, half-asleep, “can’t see a thing but I’m good.”

“Try opening your eyes,” Lena said.

Kara did. Her eyelids felt heavy as she dragged them open. The world was very bright and intense all of a sudden. She blinked as her vision cleared and her eyes focused on Lena.

“Oh, that’s better,” she smiled, “Lena! Hi! You are _beautiful!_ ”

“Oh-kay. And _you_ are drugged,” Lena replied, “you think you can stand?”

“You mean I’m not?” Kara asked.

“Come on,” Lena said, lifting Kara off the ground, “God, you’re heavy.”

“I’m the girl of steel!” Kara exclaimed and laughed at her own joke. She threw her arm around Lena and leaned on her.

“Let’s get you inside,” Lena said, walking the staggering Kara into her office and leading her to the couch. When Kara sat down, she pulled Lena down with her, leaving them in a rather compromising position. Lena prayed to God her employees had enough business of their own to attend to today that they wouldn’t mind hers.

Kara’s breath was hot and heavy against her cheek and her eyes were a soft ocean blue.

“You should wear your hair down more often,” Kara said, thrusting her fingers into Lena’s hair. Before Lena had time to say “What?” Kara had already pulled her dark curls loose from their tight bun and was cupping her face with both hands.

“You’re so pretty when you wear it down,” Kara grinned, “not that you’re not always pretty. Oh, your hair smells good, what shampoo do you use?”

Flustered, Lena dislodged herself from Kara’s embrace and brushed her hair back.

“What are you, drunk, high? What did you take?” she demanded, standing up.

“I didn’t take anything,” Kara giggled, “I was just flyin’ and then I was, and then I, then I was fallin’ so I came here.”

“Why here?”

“I knew you would help me. I know you’re super mad at me right now but you’re my best baby,” Kara slurred.

“I swear to God, Kara, if you took something or drank something and came here to,” Lena started but Kara cut her off.

“I told you, I didn’t take anything! I would never lie to you.”

Lena snorted.

“Yeah, well, I have my doubts about that,” she sighed, “but you’ve never been the drug-taking type so I might even believe you on that accord. Do you remember who did it?” she asked. Kara shook her head.

“Either way, I’m calling your sister. She can deal with,” Lena gestured vaguely at Kara, “this.”

Lena dug out her phone and dialled Alex’s number. Alex picked up on the second ring.

“Agent Danvers! Good morning!” she greeted passive-aggressively. “Your superhero sister is intoxicated on my couch. I’d advise you to come pick her up before she does something stupid. She’s claiming someone’s drugged her.”

A flurry of questions followed. Lena rolled her eyes and turned her phone away from her ear, earning a pout from Kara. Finally, when her phone quieted down she brought it back to her ear.

“Are you done? Just come get her, I promise I know even less than you do,” she said and hung up before Alex could get another word in.

“Are you still mad at me?” Kara slurred.

“Yes.”

Lena walked away from Kara, heading towards the door to pick up her bags and clean up the coffee she’d spilled earlier.

“Hey, come back!” Kara cried.

Lena ignored her, carrying her bags over to her desk.

Kara rolled over on the couch. She buried her face in the cushions and groaned. “Do you hate me that much? Do you really hate me?”

Lena didn’t reply.

“I’m an idiot!” Kara cried.

“Finally, something we can agree on,” Lena mused.

“You know, you have every right to be angry because I’m a stupid dumb idiot and I sh-should’ve known better but! But! It’s your fault, too!”

Lena stood upright at that, fuming, ready to go off on Kara like an angry dragon burning down a village.

“It’s your fault, too,” Kara reiterated sleepily, running her hands through her hair, “you are a thief, Lena Luthor, a thief of hearts. No one, no one,” she pointed her wavering index finger in Lena’s general direction, “should be allowed to be that pretty. How dare you?”

“You’re intoxicated,” Lena deadpanned.

“Yes! Drugs are so good, I should do drugs more often,” Kara mused, her tone very serious, like a child playing office. Lena couldn’t help but chuckle at that and shake her head.

“No, you definitely should not.”

“But I feel so free! Like a, what’s that bird? The big one with the,” she started flapping her arms and humming _The Star Spangled Spanner_ under her breath, “wait, don’t tell me,” she paused to think, “An eagle! I am as free as an eagle, Lena!”

“As high as an eagle, more like,” Lena said. Kara laughed.

“I feel so free. Like, I can’t,” she hiccupped, “I can’t even tell,” she hiccupped again, “I can’t even tell why I was so afraid of telling you all the things. You’re my best friend,” she murmured and hiccupped again, “and you should know all the things about me. And you should know that you’re so, you’re so _good_ ,” another hiccup punctuated her sentence and she giggled. “And you have really pretty eyes. You should know that, too. And really, that should be illegal. Someone make it illegal to be so pretty, it,” she sniffled, “it _hurts_.”

At that, Lena’s brow furrowed and she chuckled.

“It _hurts_?” she asked with a soft voice, not even realizing that she was walking towards Kara again. She sat down next to her on the couch in the scarce room that was left as Kara was practically horizontal. Trying to keep her distance didn’t work out as Kara promptly plopped her head into Lena’s lap.

“Well, yeah. You, you’re so hard,” another hiccup, “damn hiccups! You’ _r_ e ha _r_ d to be a _r_ ound sometimes,” Kara slurred, rolling her r’s. “And I miss you so much!” she cried like a petulant child, kicking her feet on the couch, “and I wish I’d told you before it was too late that I,” she hiccupped, “that I,” she hiccupped again, “that I’m,” she was cut off by the office door being thrown open by a very concerned Danvers sister.

“Kara, are you alright?” Alex yelled across the room.

“She’s fine,” Lena said, her voice dropping in temperature as though someone was pouring ice down her throat all of a sudden.

“Well,” Alex hesitated, looking around the office in confusion, at Kara cuddled up to Lena, “thank you for looking after her.”

“Hey, you look like my sister!” Kara chimed in, lifting her head from Lena’s lap.

“Yeah, I get that a lot. Let’s get you home.” 


	2. the one where lena still cares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't very thoroughly edited nor is it beta read  
> maybe sober me will be kind enough to edit it tomorrow

Lena was pacing around her penthouse. It was early morning, she was cradling a steaming cup of coffee as she had been unable to get to sleep. Finally, she gave up and picked up her phone, dialling Agent Danvers’ number once again, who, again, picked up on the second ring.

“Lena?” a puzzled voice from the other end of the line inquired.

Lena started to apologize for calling so early but stopped herself. No way in hell she was apologizing to a Danvers anytime soon.

“I just wanted to ask about Kara’s health, is she alright?”

“Oh. Yeah, yeah, she’s fine. We ran some tests but it was nothing serious, she slept it off. I mean, she’s practically invincible.”

“Oh, good,” Lena said under her breath with a silent, monotone metronome to her voice, then paused, “did you find out who did it?”

“Yeah, a guy threw some slow-acting powder in her face while she was detaining him.”

“Well, okay then,” Lena said, fighting the urge to throw her phone off the balcony to escape the sheer awkwardness of this conversation. After an uncomfortably long silence, Alex spoke up.

“You know, it’s okay that you still care,” she said. The genuine compassion in her voice made Lena tense up and get defensive.

“She came to me,” she argued.

“I know,” Alex said with the same compassion, or was that a hint of defeat Lena was hearing in her voice? “She always does.”

Neither Lena nor Alex knew what to say after that and the uncomfortable silence dragged on until it was choking Lena and she had to say something to breathe again.

“Well, she should be more careful in the future.” And with that, she hung up.

After that, she did what she was good at. Compartmentalized. Whiskey and work, because who says you can’t run from your problems? It wasn’t until later that night while she was trying to make herself a cup of tea that she was forced to think about the thing she didn’t want to think about again.

Lena sighed and rubbed her temples.

“You know that’s not really an entrance, right?” she asked Kara, standing on her balcony yet again, “for once, you could use the door.”

“I’m not the one leaving my balcony doors wide open in the middle of winter,” Kara replied, noticing Lena’s sweater sleeves tugged all the way up to her knuckles.

Lena pursed her lips.

“Fresh air. What do you want? I’m assuming you didn’t come for tea?”

“No. Actually, I came to apologize. And to thank you. I brought scones?” Kara titled her head to the side like a wounded puppy.

Lena didn’t reply, only poured out her tea.

“Can I come in?” Kara asked, finally.

“Does it matter what I say? If I say no, you’ll just come anyway,” she sighed, “fine, come in. Just don’t start your whole villain monologue again, will you?”

Kara made her way inside, putting the scones on Lena’s kitchen island like a negotiator surrendering her weapons.

“I really am sorry for what happened,”

“Yesterday morning or the past four years of my life?” Lena asked nonchalantly, putting the kettle back in the cabinet.

“For yesterday.”

“Well, there’s worse drunks out there,” Lena said, picking up one of the scones and biting into it.

“I wasn’t drunk,” Kara defended.

“I know. Alex told me.”

“Alex called you?”

Lena hesitated.

“No, I called her. I was,” she bit her lip, “I wanted know that you were alright,” she admitted.

Kara buried her face in her hands and groaned.

“I’m sorry, I’m really embarrassed. I can’t remember everything I said but,” Kara said before Lena cut her off.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Yes, it does. I should’ve told you the right way not high as a kite and now I’ve gone and ruined it again.”

Lena’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“Kara, what exactly do you think you told me?” she inquired, lifting her tea to her lips.

“Well, like I said, I’m not sure but as far as love confessions go, it wasn’t _Love, Actually_ ,” Kara mumbled in response.

Lena choked on her tea.

“What do you have against romcoms?” Kara asked as she was dry-heaving into the sink.

_So that wasn’t just empty flattery._

“Kara, I would advise you to pick your following words very carefully,” Lena said with a hoarse voice as soon as she was able to speak again, “you’re incriminating yourself.”

“I am?” Kara asked, genuine confusion shining through her voice.

“You didn’t exactly get to the L-word,” Lena admitted.

“Oh1 Oh, so, so now I’ve,” Kara gestured wildly, “yeah, I’d do that. Because things weren’t bad enough.”

Lena leaned her elbow on the kitchen island and rested her brow bone on her fingers, shaking her head as her eyes fell shut.

“This is a weird dream, right? Did I drink too much and pass out on the couch?” she asked with genuine dread, “I need a drink.”

“Okay, um, I’m, I’m so sorry. Clearly, the feelings aren’t mutual and I’ve made you uncomfortable, I should go,” Kara stuttered.

“Well, I didn’t say that,” Lena said, pouring herself a glass of whiskey. At the confused glance Kara sent her, she added, “well, go on then. Make your case,” gesturing to her kitchen as though it were a stage and Kara was an actress about the give the monologue of a lifetime. As Kara blushed, Lena asked, “Well, what are you waiting for, music? Rain? I’m afraid I don’t have such powers.”

“Lena, I, I wish there was a better way to do this. And there was, there were a thousand opportunities and I didn’t take any of them because I was a coward. I was too afraid of losing you to tell you to tell you I was Supergirl but,” her voice broke, “it took losing you to realize how much I loved you. I love you, Lena, as so much more than a friend,”

Lena interrupted her, her own voice coming out just as strangled and weepy as Kara’s, “I swear to god, if you say the words best friend right now, I will,”

Kara only kissed her to shut her up. At least she thought so at first. And then her hands were cupping Lena’s face and she was pulling her so impossibly close and Lena, Lena was leaning into her, she was kissing her with such longing and feverish passion, you’d think she was dying and Kara was the sole antidote.

They refused to part for an eternity, not to speak, not even to breathe, until Lena’s legs were wrapped around Kara’s waist and her hands were full of her hair.

“So does that mean you’re not mad anymore?” Kara breathed into her neck.

“No,” Lena replied, “but I love you.” She smiled, “Is that enough?”

Kara nodded, “Yeah. That’s enough.”

And Lena united their lips once again, the chagrin smile remaining on her lips. Good judgement be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment to support intoxicated lesbians writing about intoxicated lesbians


End file.
